We're Stripping the Gundam Boys!
by Air Guardian
Summary: The winners are finally in! Please don't kill me if you didn't win... -_-()
1. Part 1

**We're Stripping the Gundam Boys!**

Quatre: You're...what?

[[Lemme get the disclaimer out! Then I'll explain.]]

Disclaimer: I don't ow-

Wufei: ONNA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?

[[DAMNIT! JUST LET ME WRITE THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!!]]

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W-

Heero: Omae o korosu.

[[::fuming:: Would...you...let...me...write...the...damn...DISCLAIMER!??!]]

-people shut up-

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Win-

Duo: NOOO!!! NOT THIS!!!

[[THAT'S IT!!! ISABELLE!!]]

-people shut up because they know what Isabelle can do with her-err...Heero's laptop-

Wufei: weak...onnas...

Disclaimer(again): I don't own Gundam Wing.

[[Finally!]]

Duo: ::jabs a finger at the author:: Just WHAT are you doing?

[[*evil grin* See, Z100 had this thing a long time ago called "We're stripping the Backstreet Boys." They'd take a piece of clothing from the Backstreet Boys and give it off on air.

Trowa: //.?

[[I nu we're not a radio station. So, I'm auctioning it off. If a reader wants to be the one who recieves the item, she/he has to write which peice of clothing she/he wants in a review and the reason behind it. I'll pick the best reason.]]

Wufei: THAT'S INJUSTICE!!

[[::ignores him:: Isabelle, would you read the list?]]

Isabelle: *wicked grin* Let's see... ::skims the paper:: Heero's spandex...

Heero: ::eyes bulge out:: ...what??...

Isabelle: -.-; He's not gonna give up his treasured spandex...

Duo: Hmm...Heero, you have a mission.

Heero: Nani?

Duo: You must give away your spandex.

Heero: Mission...accepted. ::begins taking off his spandex::

Duo: NO! YOU IDIOT! NOT NOW!!

-everyone else covers their eyes-

Duo: x.o

Heero: Okay...

Isabelle: Uhhh...continuing...Duo's stirrups.

Duo: WHAT?!?! I'm not giving away my prized stirrups.

Trowa: //.x

Duo: My hips? No, they're just filled with air.

Isabelle: Too bad. 

-people stare at her-

Isabelle: NO! I didn't mean that! I meant, too bad Duo has to give away his stirrups! Not about his hips!!! ::sigh:: Anyway, Trowa's tight jeans...

Trowa: //.x

Wufei: Onna, do you have this thing for pants?

[[Actually, it was that or Trowa's hair. But we figured we had to go through Quatre in zero-system mode if we'd shave Trowa. And I don't think the fangirls would be too happy.]]

Isabelle: Quatre's pink vest.

-silence-

Quatre: ::wails:: My vest... ::goes into zero-system mode:: MWAHAHAHA!! YOU SHALL NOT TAKE MY PRECIOUS VEST!!!

Heero: Trowa...you know what to do...

Trowa: ::nods:: ::pretends to die:: //.X

Quatre: ::snaps out of it:: ::runs to Trowa:: No, Trowa, DON'T DIE!! I'M SO SORRY I WASN'T THERE FOR YOU!!

Trowa: //.o

Quatre: Oh...you're not dead...

Isabelle: And last of all...Wufei's pink boxers...

-silence-

-Maxwell lasts about two seconds before falling over and laughing his ass off-

Wufei: WHAT!??! MY PINK BOXERS?!?!

Quatre: O.O Wufei...I never knew you had pink boxers...

[[Sally told me.]]

-suddenly, Maxwell stops laughing. Everyone becomes very quiet-

Duo: Err...Wufei, one question...

Wufei: What?

Duo: How, exactly, does Sally know what color your boxers are?

-the rest of this part must be cencored-

[[::sweatdrops::]]

Isabelle: ^^; Anyway, remember to review and tell which piece of clothing you would like, and your reason. We(or I) can only choose five winners and the reason better be good because stripping the Gundam Boys is suicidal.


	2. Part 2

We're Stripping the Gundam Boys!

By: isabelle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys or any author and anime character that shows up in here.

AN: Sorry that this took so long. It's been a very busy month.

~~~~~~~~~~~

~In some secret meeting room~

Duo: We MUST come up with a plan...

Quatre: My...vest...

Wufei: I overheard that some weakling named Xelloss was in on this too.

Trowa: We can't let anyone take our clothes. And even worse...I heard that the author was answering to special requests too.

Duo: *pales* Special...requests?

Trowa: *nodnod* //_x

Quatre: THAT'S IT! *nearly goes zero-system again but Heero stops him*

Heero: I...have a plan...

-after much whispering and Heero pulling Duo's braid after some strange comment that Duo made about the plan-

Duo: Alright...we shall call this...Operation: ...uhhh...Keep Our Clothes.

Wufei: *sneers* What kind of name is that?

Duo: Hey, lets see you come up with one.

Wufei: ...

Heero: It doesn't matter. We keep out clothes, we keep our lives, we keep our sanity.

Duo: Sanity? That's a little too late for us... 

That's when Wufei decided to hit Duo with his kantana.

~erm...not in the secret meeting room~

Isabelle: And the winners are in! MWAHAHAHA!!!

[[o.o Btw, where are the guys?]]

Isabelle: I had to lock them out. The winners are not allowed to see the guys until...erm...after I introduce them.

[[-_-() Well? Aren't you going to introduce them?]]

Isabelle: Impaitent freak.

[[WHAT?!?!]]

Isabelle: ^^; Nothing. BTW, before I get to the names, there's some one who wanted to help out...

[[....oh no...]]

A purple-haired mazoku appeared in front of the author.

[[::walks out::]]

Isabelle: O.O Where are you going?

[[To stock up on asprin.]]

Xelloss: ^___o ...maybe it was my hair?

Isabelle: *sigh* Looks like we're going to have to continue without her. Okay, people, listen up. Here's how I--err...we picked the winners. We drew out of a hat.

Readers fall down, anime style.

Isabelle: ^^() No, seriously, we did. Since I--I mean, we got a bunch of special requests, we were like, "Oh, what the hell" and took them in. The winners get to pick a side-kick to get the clothing or whatever from the Gundam Boys because they're probably not able to do it themselves.

Xelloss: o___^ I thought you already got the clothes.

Isabelle: ARE YOU CRAZY??? That's suicide!!!!

Xelloss: But you have the laptop.

Isabelle: ...

Xelloss: ^____^ You're just lazy right?

Isabelle: Shut up...

Some random person: JUST ANOUNCE THE WINNERS ALREADY!!!

Isabelle: ::blinks slowly:: Winners? Well...we have Quatre and his 29 sisters...

Same random person: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!

Isabelle: *sweatdrops* Oh. That. Anyway, drumroll please Xelloss...

Xelloss: ^___^

*a deafening drumroll vibrates through the room*

Isabelle: *going deaf* Erm...thank you...Anyway. the winners are as followed. When I call the name, please come out. The winner for Wufei's boxers is...Liz! Son-Relena's sister...

Christine(Son-Relena): -_-() I can't believe my sister won some thing... *sweatdrops*

Liz: ::runs out:: ^__^

Xelloss: ^___^

Isabelle: ^___^

Christine: FREAK-Y!

Isabelle: Erm...Liz's sidekick will be Gohan from DBZ. 

-Gohan(as a kid) appears outta nowhere-

Gohan: Uhhh...what am I doing here?

Liz: Gohan, you must help me get Wufei's boxers!

Gohan: Who's Wufei?

Liz: ...

Isabelle: While Liz explains who Wufei is to Gohan, lets bring out our next winner, the winner of Wufei. Yes, Wufei, body, mind, clothes minus the boxers, and katana though I can't quite grasp how that's a good thing. Anyway, the winner is Mika Lero!

Miko Lero: ::runs out with Urd behind her::

Urd: Why am I here again?

Miko Lero: You see, there's this really sexy gundam pilot called Wufei Chang. I want you to help me capture him.

Urd: e.e Alright...

Xelloss: ^___^ *looks at Urd...*

Urd: O_o

Xelloss: *continues looking*

Isabelle: ::whacks Xelloss: Pervert!

Xelloss: *ducks* *continues looking*

Isabelle: *sigh* Anyway, next is the winner of Trowa's jeans: Christine a.k.a. Son-Relena, sister of Liz. ...waaiiittt...damn...must be the genes of that family...

Christine: ::runs out sweatdropping::

Isabelle: Uhh...what's wrong?

Christine: I'm really happy to win Trowa's jeans and everything...but my side-kick, Ryoko, is already taken! I WILL HAVE REVENGE!!

-backstage-

Duo the Kawaii One: *sweatdrops* This is not good...

-front stage-

Isabelle: ..er...so who IS your side kick?

Christine: I haven't made up my mind yet.

Isabelle: e.e Please make up your mind soon or I'll have to assign you a side-kick.

Christine: What makes you think I need a side-kick?

Isabelle: You're going after Trowa's jeans.

Christine: *sweatdrops* Point taken...

Isabelle: Moving on is the winner of Quatre's vest: Katie a.k.a. Lady Washu!

Katie: ::runs out with Mousse:: ^^;

Mousse: No! I must go to find Shampoo!

Katie: I'll let you go to Shampoo after you help me get Quatre's pink vest!

Mousse: But Ramna...

Katie: Stop obsessing over Shampoo and Ramna for once!

Xelloss: ^___^ *looks at Katie*

Katie: *is slightly freaked out* 

Mousse: *punches Xelloss* -_-()

Xelloss: *ducks and is back to looking at Urd*

Isabelle: *sweatdrops* Okieee...next is the winner of Duo's stirrups: Duo the Kawaii One!

Duo the Kawaii One: ::walks out slowly, taking cautious looks at Christine::

Ryoko: ::follows her out::

Christine: WHAT!??! YOU WERE THE ONE!?!

Duo the Kawaii One: ::pulls out a...sharp rose that Tuxedo Kamen always throws:: I am armed!

Christine: *consentrates VERY hard* *sweatdrops a very POINTY sweatdrop* *grabs it* *points it at Duo the Kawaii One* I am armed too!

Ryoko: *sigh cloud* Oh, stop arguing. I'll help both of you.

Duo the Kawaii One: Uhh...how?

Ryoko: *shrugs* I'll think of a way...

Isabelle: ::backs away from them just ever so slightly:: The winner of Duo's shirt is: Andrew a.k.a Phelan! But I'll call you Phelan since I like that name better...

Phelan: ::runs out::

Lina: ::walks out...eating some drumstick:: ::sees Xelloss: AHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!

Xelloss: O.O Lina-chan?

Lina: ::puts a fist in his face:: Don't Lina-chan me! You stalked me here!

Isabelle: Uhh...Lina? Acutally, he invited himself here.

Lina: Invited himself ne? O_o Btw, Phelan, how much did you say you'd pay me?

Phelan: *sigh cloud* $100.

Lina: *hearts in eyes* Think of all the food I could buy!

Isabelle: You're acutally going to pay her?

Phelan: *lowers voice in whisper* No.

Lina: What was that?

Phelan: I mean...uhh...yes! Of course!

Isabelle: *sweatdrops* And at last...Heero's spandex...

-suddenly, before she could say anything, Heero appears-

Authors: O_O

Xelloss: ^___^

Lina: O__o

Heero: Mwahahahaha... *plants a bomb on the stage* 

Everyone: ::freezes::

Heero: *snatches the paper*

*bomb explodes*

Isabelle: AHHHH!! HEERO YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU PLANT A SINK BOMB!??!?!

Xelloss: O.o Does that mean you can't annouce the winner of Heero's spandex yet?

Isabelle: HE TOOK MY DAMN PAPER!! *shoom*

Heero: *shoom*

Urd: That...was strange...

Ryoko: I STINK!!

~~~~~~~~~~

erm...until next time...that is, next time after the French Test....


End file.
